Sesuatu
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Drabble Nista Gaasaku :"Kali ini, apa yang kau butuh, Gaara-kun?"/"Sesuatu yang kuinginkan adalah…" Gaara sengaja menggantungkan katanya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, "—punya anak lagi,Sakura." Seketika wajah Sakura sedikit merona dengan jawaban Gaara. Special For Voila Sophie, Rnr Please


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sesuatu**** © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™****/Family/Maybe Humor **

**Rated : T**** (Semi M)**

**Pairing : ****Sabaku No Gaara**** and Sakura Haruno [****Sabaku No Sakura****]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC****, canon, maybe fluff . Nista abal.**

_***Special For Voila Sophie***_

**-This drabble-**

* * *

**.**

.

.

Pagi hari di salah satu aliansi Shinobi setelah Konohagakure adalah Sunakagure yang terkenal dengan gurun dan pasirnya sangatlah agak terik yang cukup panas untuk menyambut hari baru dan beruntung tidak ada badai pasir sehingga perekonomian di desa itu tidak mengalami stagnasi.

Di salah satu mansion yang berdekatan dengan kantor Kazekage terlihat…

"Yuren-_kun_…" pekik pelan wanita muda berambut musim semi mengejar buah hatinya yang sangat aktif. Berlari kesana kemari tanpa peduli sang ibunda agak kelelahan menghadapinya.

Sang buah hati berambut merah darah dengan mata _jade_-nya melompat kursi kecil untuk menghindari kejaran _Kaa-san_nya hanya tidak mau makan.

Prangg…

Suara pecah vas bunga tak sengaja tersenggol oleh Yuren dan menyebabkan vas itu berantakan.

Lelaki berambut senada sama dengan Yuren dengan tato khas "_Ai_" sedari sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebagai Kazekage segera menghampiri mereka berdua, "ada apa ini, Sakura?" tanyanya kepada istri tercinta yang telah dinikahi empat tahun dan memiliki buah hati bernama Sabaku No Yuren.

"Yuren tak sengaja memecahkan vas, Gaara-_kun_," jawab Sakura mengambil pecahan vas itu dan segera ditepis dengan Gaara.

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya," ucap Gaara sembari mengambil sapu dan mengambil pecahan vas hingga tidak ada tersisa di lantai.

Sang Kazekage muda yang membersihkan pecahan vas itu membuat istri—Sakura sedikit terperangah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya yang repot-repot. Ada sesuatu dibalik ini, pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Sebernanya kau mau minta apa, Gaara-_kun?" _tanya Sakura sambil menenangkan Yuren didalam gendongannya yang berusia 3 tahun.

Sedikit senyuman tipis Gaara menguar, "tidak ada, Sakura." Jawab singkat dari Kazekage muda ini mendekat ke arah istrinya dan mengecup pelah dahi Sakura dan mengacak rambut merah buah cinta pertamanya itu.

Sejenak Sakura berpikir keras tentang sikap Gaara tadi padahal jika ada sesuatu yang penting atau diinginkannya pasti berbuat diluar dugaan yang tentunya seperti dilakukan —ini tidak ada, aneh. Kalau dirinya bertanya 'mau minta apa, Gaara-_kun?"_ pasti dengan Gaara menjawab "Ya, aku ada perlu sesuatu denganmu…"

Ya…

Sakura harus tahu _sesuatu_ yang diinginkan suaminya…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sibuk dengan urusan desanya, tak pelik Gaara menghabiskan waktu singkat bersama istri dan buah hati—bagian dari kehidupannya yang harus ia jaga dan lindungin dengan nyawa sekalipun walaupun dirinya juga harus melindungi desa yang dipimpinnya. Di usia muda sudah dibebankan menjadi pemimpin desa Sunakagure—salah satu desa terbesar dari kelima desa yang beraliansi.

Beruntung, Gaara memiliki Sakura dan Yuren sebagai motivator dirinya. Sekarang dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yag ia bawa ke mansion—tempat tinggal mereka. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan—ck selesai.

Diapun berbaring di tempat tidur yang nyaman dan menutup matanya sejenak untuk mengistirahat otot-otot untuk bekerja seharian penuh dan membantu istrinya untuk—

—eh?

Tak biasa dirinya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan rasa ambigu dan tidak menutup kemungkinan istrinya akan mempertanyakan kembali. Seharusnya dia menjawab dengan _sesuatu _ yang diinginkannya—seulas seringai terulas dari bibir tipisnya.

_Krieett.._

Decitan halus pintu membuat Gaara agak kaget dan bangkit dari istirahat dan menatap siapa yang masuk ke dalam ke kamar pribadinya dan Sakura.

Muncul sosok berambut merah muda dengan _daster _warna biru pucat tengah bersirobok mata _jade_ milik suaminya. "Kali ini, apa yang kau butuh, Gaara-_kun_?" sedikit penekanan dan dirinya menyilangkan kedua tangannya menunggu jawaban dari Gaara—suaminya.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan istrinya, Gaara memilih untuk bungkam seribu bahasa dengan sedikit trik di dalam otaknya.

Sakura berdecak kesal dengan respon pasif Gaara, dirinya menghampiri suaminya dan berposisi sama dengan suaminya kemudian bertatapan dalam mencari jawaban dibalik mata _jade_ Gaara.

Sedangkan Gaara sendiri menggerakkan tangannya dan sedikit menekan tengkuk Sakura dan dirinya membisikkan _sesuatu_ yang membuat istri tercinta agak penasaran, dengan nada halusnya, "Sesuatu yang kuinginkan adalah…" Gaara sengaja menggantungkan katanya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, "—punya anak lagi,Sakura."

Eh?

Seketika wajah Sakura sedikit merona dengan jawaban Gaara, tanpa penolakan darinya. Gaara melancarkan serangan dengan membalikkan posisi mereka dengan membaringkan Sakura dibawah dan langsung membungkam bibir istrinya kemudian tanpa mengubah posisi, kazekage muda ini kemudian mengarahkan ciumannya ke leher Sakura dan sedikit menggigit hingga timbul jeritan tertahan Sakura.

"Akhh—Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara menyeringai membuat Sakura agak bergidik jika suaminya seperti ini dan mungkin hari ini dia harus merelakan tenaganya untuk apa yang dimaksud Gaara.

"Kaa-c-chan… Tou-c-chan," ucap terbata-bata bocah kecil—Sabaku No Yuren.

Seketika mereka berdua membeku… dan melepaskan posisi mereka dengan muka merah padam akut. Gaara langsung menghampiri Yuren dan menggendong buah hatinya, sedangkan Sakura menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

Segera Gaara keluar dan membuat nafas Sakura agak lega dan tangannya menyentuh "kissmark" di leher, masih kerasa sakit.

Tak berselang lima menit kemudian, Gaara muncul dan memeluk dari belakang Sakura membuat wanita bermata _emerald_ terkejut. "Kok cepat sekali, m-mana Yuren, Gaara-_kun_?"

"Dia bersama Kankuro-_nii_, sekarang tidak ada yang menganggu kita."

"Eh, tunggu dulu—Kyaaaa…"

Kembali, sang Kazekage muda melancarkan serangan kepada istrinya dan menjadi pagi yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

_Gejolak pasangan muda…ck_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lain halnya dengan kediaman Kankuro yang diganggu oleh keponakan kecilnya. Sedikit-dikit waktunya untuk membuat boneka diinterupsi oleh jeritan Sabaku No Yuren.

"Awas…kau Gaara!"

Gertakan kesal Kankuro yang ditanggapi lain oleh Yuren dengan tawa yang menggemaskan.

"Dasar bocah kecil—dan heii, jangan sentuh itu Yuren…"

Dan aksi kejaran-kejaran paman dan keponakannya menjadi makanan hari ini bagi Kankuro.

_Poor Kankuro_…

.

.

Owari

* * *

Mohon maaf buat para Sakura centric terutama penggemar Gaasaku, ini akan mengecewakan hasilnya *ojigi*

Sekian dari saya.

Review ya agar saya tahu kekuaragan dalam fic ini*

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

Thursday, 31 May 2012. 22.15 p.m


End file.
